1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and an apparatus for recognizing a fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometrics-based authentication technology relates to user authentication using a fingerprint, an iris, a voice, a face, blood vessels, and the like which are individually unique to a user. Such biological characteristics used for the authentication differ from individual to individual, rarely change during a lifetime, and have a low risk of being stolen or copied. In addition, individuals do not need to intentionally carry such characteristics, and thus may not experience an inconvenience using the biological characteristics. In such an authentication technology, a fingerprint recognition method is very commonly used for various reasons, for example, a high level of convenience, security, and economic efficiency. The fingerprint recognition method may reinforce security of a user device and readily provide various application services such as mobile payment.